metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Post Traumatic Stress Disorder
Post Traumatic Stress Disorder occurs after an individual is exposed to disturbing events outside the realm of human experience. Prevalence is as high as 60% amongst combat veterans. The individual re-experiences the event through intrusive recollections, nightmares, flashbacks, or intense distress when exposed to reminders of the event. The patient may have feelings of detachment, amnesia, emotional numbing, restricted affect or active avoidance of thoughts that may be reminders of the trauma. San Hieronymo Takeover In 1970, FOX operative Python revealed to Naked Snake that he constantly suffered from nightmares, due to having killed many people, during the "wetworks" missions he undertook for the CIA. Trained as an Anti-Snake Soldier, he believed he could end his nightmares by killing his former comrade. Also, Elisa mentioned to Snake that the memories of the Kyshtym Disaster that killed her parents still haunted her in her dreams. Peace Walker Project Big Boss was a possible sufferer of PTSD, as he constantly experienced flashbacks to his killing of The Boss, profusely sweating whenever he heard The Boss's voice, or when the Mammal Pod referred to him as "Jack." Also, MSF personnel would be sent to Mother Base's sick bay, if they ever began to experience Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Outer Heaven Uprising and Zanzibar Land Disturbance After his mission to Outer Heaven, Solid Snake began to suffer from recurring nightmares regarding the incident. He undertook Operation Intrude F014, in an attempt to rid himself of them,Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Solid Snake: "I came to get rid of the nightmares I've been having for the past three years. ... I've only got one fight left. To free myself of your grip, to rid myself of these nightmares... Big Boss, I will defeat you!" and after succeeding in his mission, he believed this had come to pass.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Roy Campbell: "Good work, Snake. Have you thought about... coming back to the unit?" // Solid Snake: "...The nightmares have stopped. I'm a free man now." // Campbell: "I see... that's too bad." Big Shell Incident Raiden, a former child soldier in the Liberian Civil War, constantly had terrible nightmares relating to his suppressed memories of his involvement as a child, making him fearful of the night. This also serves as the primary reason why Raiden also won't allow people to keep him company in his room, not even Rosemary.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Raiden: Terrible nightmares -- every night. I can never forget... // Rose: Jack... // Raiden: I'm afraid of the night. That's why I don't sleep next to you. ﻿ Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection Solid Snake later experienced persistant nightmares of his previous mission to Shadow Moses. Furthermore, Snake theorized that Rat Patrol member Johnny suffered from PTSD, and noted that the SOP System should logically counteract its effects. All four members of The Beauty and the Beast Unit (Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Crying Wolf, and Screaming Mantis) were also known to suffer from PTSD, being either witnesses to, or victims of, horrible war crimes. Soldiers who have experienced PTSD *Big Boss *Python *Solid Snake *Elisa *Raiden *Laughing Octopus *Raging Raven *Crying Wolf *Screaming Mantis Notes & References